epicdragoncomethfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbalism
the Savage Worlds Midnight RPG; will need conversion Gathering Ingredients A character must be knowledgeable in the herbalist's trade (Knowledge (Herbalism) d4+) in order to even attempt to locate such herbs. The character must then make A successful Survival roll is needed to determine whether or not he knows of and can find any appropriate herbs in the vicinity. Most herbal concoctions can use several different ingredients in place of one another--only the most powerful need specific herbs from specific locations. The GM should roll the check secretly, the results of which determine the availability of suitable herbs in the region, as shown in the table below. Gathering Herbalism Ingredients * Survival Check Result -----------------Herbs Gathered Failure by more than 5 -----------------Wrong herbs gathered, herbal compound fails. Anyone ingesting or treated with the resulting herbal compound must succeed on a DC 12 CON save or be sickened for 2d20 hours. Failure by 5 or less ---------------------No appropriate herbs can be found or are known to grow in the area. Check succeeds by 10 or less -----------An appropriate herb can be found in the area. Check succeeds by more than 10 --------An excellent combination of herbs can be gathered, find 1d4+1 samples. Gathering Herbalism Ingredient Modifiers * Area has been burned or trampled by armies +10 to DC * The character is searching while traveling (moving at half speed) +10 to DC * Herbs have been gathered from the area within the last 30 days +5 to DC * The area has little vegetation and plant life +5 to +15 to DC * The area is lush with myriad species of plant -5 to -10 to DC Preparing and Using Herbal Concoctions In order to ensure the best results, herbal concoctions should be brewed on the same day that the ingredients are gathered. After 24 hours an herb begins to lose its potency and continues to weaken every day thereafter. Twenty-four hours after being harvested, and every 24 hours thereafter, a successful Knowledge (Herbalism) roll is made. Failure means that an additional raise is needed on the Knowledge (Herbalism) rolls made to use those herbs. Herbalists have developed several methods for preparing concoctions that give them a modest degree of control over how the herb is used and how its effects are realized. Herbalists across the continent can create three types of herbal concoction--infused oils, gnaw roots, and salves. When preparing a concoction, the herbalist must make a Knowledge (Herbalism) check. The success of the Knowledge (Herbalism) roll depends on what type of concoction is being prepared, the strength of the concoction, and how many doses the character wants to create, as shown in the chart below. Failing by 4 or less means that the concoction was not properly prepared and the process must by restarted (checking for spoilage if necessary). Failure by 5 or more means that the herbs have been wasted and the herbalist must gather new samples to try again. DC's Infused Oil 10 Gnaw Root 15 Salves 18 Each additional dose in the same batch +2 Per 24 hours of spoilage +2 Per +1 bonus (gnaw roots or infused oil) +3 Per spell level of effect simulated +4 Infused Oils Infused oils are the raw essence of herbs, and are the basic building block of the other two concoctions. They are the easiest herbal concoction to make, but they require extended use to be effective, meaning long harvesting and preparation times. To prepare an infused oil, the herbalist must steep raw herbs in oil for 24 hours before he begins crafting the specific concoction, which takes two hours of uninterrupted work. If the process is interrupted, the batch is ruined. Traveling adventurers often create infused oils since the herbs won't spoil as quickly while they are in the oil. The oil is then strained through a piece of coarse fabric into its final container, traditionally a tiny glass jar, but these days just as likely to be a hollowed-out leg bone from a small mammal or bird. Infused oils can be created for ingestion or inhalation. The user either drinks a few drops or daubs it under his nose every few hours over the course of a day to release the oil's effects. An entire dose may be swallowed at once, but doing so requires a successful CON 12 save to avoid becoming nauseated for 1d3 hours. A character must administer an infused oil for three full days before he notices the effects of the concoction, and he must continue to administer a dose each day thereafter to continue to receive its benefits. Two days after he ceases to use the oil, the benefits are lost and he must start a new 72-hour cycle to receive them again. Infused oils are generally used to increase a person's resistance to a certain effect, such as poison or disease, and they can be used to make a person mentally tougher or less susceptible to fatigue. They Infused Oils can give a +1 bonus to a save against a single specific type of effect (ie. poison or fear); all such effects must be chosen by the herbalist before he begins searching for herbs. The maximum bonus possible is +5. A character can only gain benefits of one infused oil at a time. Gnaw Roots An infused oil can be made more potent by letting a spongy root, cinnamon stick, or the like absorb the compound for 12 hours. This item, known as the carrier, adds its own essence to the herbal oil, changing its properties and allowing it to be absorbed more quickly than an infused oil. Harvesting the necessary carrier requires an additional two hours of searching and a second successful Survival roll. Before the Knowledge (Herbalism) can be made to prepare the gnaw root, one must be made as normal to prepare the infused oil in which it will be steeped. The gnaw root is then prepared, requiring another Knowledge (Herbalism) roll and another hour of uninterrupted work. Once the gnaw root has been prepared, it can be stored for later use. To use a gnaw root, the character simply chews or sucks on it for one hour, slowly releasing the oil into his system. After this period, the character gains the benefits of the concoction for 12 hours. A character cannot expedite this process, and biting into or eating the carrier destroys its effectiveness and requires a successful CON 12 save to avoid becoming nauseated for 1d3 hours. Gnaw roots are used to increase the user's overall hardiness, quickness, or mental acuity. Gnaw roots can give a temporary increase of +1 to a physical ability score or a single saving throw, up to +5. A character can only gain the benefits of one gnaw root at a time. Salves A salve is made by thickening an infused oil using beeswax or similar substances. The oil is created normally, combined with heated beeswax, and then cooled by submerging it in cold running water or hanging it from tree branches overnight in coarse sacks. The entire process takes four hours. The thickening agent must be acquired through trade or via a second Survival roll, DC 15. Salves are most often stored in hard containers such as turtle shells or stone jars. To use a salve, a character must spread it on the appropriate area. Salves used to treat wounds and poisons are spread on the wounded area (or throat in the case of ingested or inhaled poisons), but those with more general uses must be spread in a specific way. When confronted by a new salve, a character must succeed on a Knowledge (Herbalism) 15 check in order to determine where it must be spread. Spreading a salve on a wound takes five rounds. Salves are used to heal wounds, remove poisons and effects of dangerous natural hazards, and to provide specific protections to their users. They can emulate the effects of up to 4th-level Conjuration (healing) spells in this regard. The most common salves are cure wounds, neutralize poison, and remove disease. Other salves may be possible at the DM's discretion, usually Abjuration or Transmutation spells, but a salve should not be used as a non-magical replacement for potions--the types of spells that can be emulated are very limited. Other salves have been known to provide protection against the extreme temperatures of the frozen Northlands (endure elements) and to preserve corpses so that they cannot turn into Fell (gentle repose).